


Closer To You

by Momus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: This was an art collab between a friend and I (she wants to remain anonymous) because with the events of Tokyo Ghoul:re, we decided Kaneki needs to get wrecked in the sweetest, most passionate way possible.





	Closer To You

His touch was unlike any other; this was something Kaneki learned long ago.  Hide's gentle fingertips were capable of bringing out the softest moans Kaneki had ever made, and he wasn't one for moaning.  But tonight, Kaneki surrendered to his every touch, his every whisper, as if it were a command -- and he couldn't be happier to obey.

"I love you," Hide's cracked voice whispered against his tainted skin.  Kaneki wanted to reply, but then his bewitched fingers were back on his skin, ghosting over the small of his back and Kaneki just about sobbed his name.

_"Hide,"_  he whispered desperately, " _Don't stop_."

"I promise."

His lips pressed against Kaneki's neck; those scarred, yet beautiful lips.  A pang of guilt sweeps over kaneki, but Hide is quick to kiss it away when their lips collide and melt into a tender union.

Hide smiles as they kiss; even though he is missing half his mouth, he is still able to feel the familiar tingling Kaneki's lips give him and he smiles from the long-forgotten feeling.  Their kiss deepens further, their tongues fumbling awkwardly as they try to remember how this works while their hands roam over newly remembered skin.

Kaneki is no longer soft like he once was -- his body is riddled with new scars and his limbs are reduced to scales rather than his moonlight flesh, but Hide loves them all the same.  His lips venture from Kaneki's mouth to his jaw, then down his neck and over his shoulder where the scarring begins.

If they could lie like this forever, entwined with one another and lost in the moment of their unwavering love, then they could die happy.  They both know that isn't possible, but now isn't the time to worry of such things.

Within minutes, Hide's fingers reach into the deepest parts of Kaneki and stretch him open.  Kaneki sighs with each tender touch; his head is light and the room spins from this dizzying feeling, but he craves it more than anything.  Hide is moving slowly, gently, taking his time to bring as much pleasure as possible with his deft fingertips that Kaneki adores so much.

He needs this.  This...intense dedication, and who better to give it than Hide.  

"Hide."  He calls out to his lover and Hide is quick to answer.

"I'm here." 

Of course he is.  He has always been there for him.  His mouth is back over Kaneki's, swallowing up the soft mewls of pleasure as Kaneki reaches his limit rather quickly and spills over himself.  Hide is smiling again, gazing at Kaneki through half-lidded eyes as if he is the most beautiful person he has ever seen.  He pays no mind to the stinging tear of his skin from Kaneki's razor-sharp fingers.

Kaneki doesn't even need to ask Hide for what he wants, Hide already knows and positions himself effortlessly on top of Kaneki.  Their gaze is steady and unbroken, until they finally join together for the first time in  _years_.

Kaneki's eyes flutter close, something he later regrets, and his head falls back.  A pleasurable, relaxed moan leaves him, taking with it all his stress, anger, and hurt he has gathered in all this time.  

"Kaneki...you're so beautiful."

With the first thrust, Kaneki cries.  He can't hold back his tears, not when he is feeling this good.  His hand flies back to keep himself steady while Hide focuses on his steady and deliberate movements, ensuring each one is placed properly.  At some point, Kaneki finds the strength to raise his head and kiss Hide again, groaning as their lips move and savouring the taste of his mouth.

Hide can barely believe he is here in this moment; it was something he truly believed he had lost forever.  Being with Kaneki has brought him more happiness than he thought possible and even now, he questions his sanity regarding the reality of the situation.

But then the tiniest moan from Kaneki brings him right back to the moment and he kisses him, praying Kaneki can feel his tender love and devotion.  His hands remain on his hips and he picks him up, bucking his hips to reposition Kaneki who has fallen down some; the movement hits something forgotten in Kaneki and he cries out, spilling more tears over his cheeks that Hide kisses away.

"Hide!  I'm -- close!"

"It's okay.  Let it go."

He didn't need permission, but to receive it relinquishes so much responsibility from Kaneki's slender shoulders and he smiles in appreciation.  When was the last time he was allowed to do something?  When he didn't have to, but simply  _wanted_  to?  He can't quite remember, but thankfully Hide is there to drag his desires out of him.

His breaths are ragged, laboured, and he can feel his own sweat coating his body.  Hide is the same, panting desperately as he moves fluidly, his skin slick with sweat and making his blond hair stick to his forehead.  Kaneki no longer notices the scar, only his honey-brown eyes staring back at him lovingly and an intense warmth blossoms in his chest.

As he finishes, his body coils tightly and releases, his head throwing back almost all the way; but Hide is there, his soft hand cradling his face when his jaw goes slack.  He feels supported.  He feels...safe.  

Hide watches Kaneki's face unfold in his palm like it were a show meant only for him.  The last of his tears drip from the corner of his eyes as he finishes, pouring more of his seed onto the last mess he made on his abdomen.  The only part of him that hasn't turned to jelly are his arms that remain taught on Hide's shoulders.  As a lasting memeory, Hide presses his lips to Kaneki's, bathing in their buzzing heat while coming to his end.  

"Don't leave me."  Kaneki whispers with the last of his energy.

As always, Hide beams at him with his most adoring smile.

"I promise."


End file.
